Tell Me What To Do About You
by LovatoGlee
Summary: The story of what happened to Sonny and Chad after New Girl. One Shot. Channy!


Sonny's POV  
It was just a normal day on set, I sat in mine and Tawni's dressing room looking through some emails on my phone after rehearsals. I like to get my fan mail physically but I started an email so my fans who couldn't send me letters could message me. Plus it is a lot easier to reply to then online but it is harder to add my own personal touch, like stickers.

However after reading some of my fan email (get it? Fine then) I came across an article titled: "Channy, will they ever get back together?" Why is the whole world obsessed with Channy? I hate that nickname but sadly I don't hate the 'Cha' behind 'Channy'. I know that I should because I broke up with him but I can't help but still have feelings for Chad.

I have him a second chance and he blew it, I mean he ordered a recount for God's sake! But I still miss him, I know I shouldn't but I can't help but still feel giddy when I'm around him. Was Mel and my song right? Was I still in love with Chad?

Chad's POV  
I'm a mess, it's been about a month since Sonny broke up with me and I'm still a mess. I can't help it, she was the best thing to have ever happen to me and that is saying something. Because before Sonny I would have said Mackenzie Falls was and always would be, but now I know that it was Sonny. I have to get here back, I have to prove to her how sorry I am. but how?

Sonny's POV  
After rehearsals my cast and I decided to head to the commissionary to grab our food. After the whole Tween Choice thing, Me Condor decided to get us decent food. Again I said decent, but still it was an improvement from the mush we used to eat until we have up and order take out. I look over at the Mack Falls table to see Chad with his steak. 'God I miss him' No Sonny no, you can't give him another chance you'll just get hurt. Unless he does something so amazing that he shows how sorry he is then I'm going to have to try to move on. I wish I didn't love him because then this would be so much easier!

Chad's POV  
I need a brilliant idea to win Sonny back, but has she forgotten all the things I have done for her in the past? I hope not, but still I did cause our break up. Wait, scratch that, my ego broke us up. I just need to show her my true side not CDC but Chad. I'll see if she wants to go somewhere with me, it may work but if not I'll do everything I can to bring my sonshine back into my life.

Sonny's POV  
After lunch I went into my dressing room and after 5 minutes of reading I heard a knock on my door. I got up and immediately said,

"What do you want Chad?"

"Um..." why is he so nervous?

"I was just wondering if you would go to the park with me, you know, just to talk."

"Fine."

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah, so when did you want to go?"

"How about now?"

"Sure." I said as I smiled at him, no Sonny don't let him win!

After walking for a while (awkwardly I should point out) we arrived at the park which was essentially isolated except for a couple of friends with their kids on the playgrounds.

"So Chad, what did you want to talk about?"

Chad's POV  
What am I supposed to say? I don't want to mess up more than I have.

"Look Sonny I know that you hate me now but I still really like you, heck I still love you! I know I have my flaws and for you I'll admit that but I really just want you back. you make me Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper. I let him slip through and that made Chad lose the one person who helped him come out. So please Sonny, I love you too much to lose you again. Please forgive me."

Sonny's POV  
Did he really just say that he loved me? I honestly don't know what to think. I know I still love him but I don't want be to hurt again. But then again, isn't love about taking risks?

"Chad... I..."

Chad's POV

"Chad... I...I love you too."

Is my mind playing tricks on me. Did Sonny really just say that she loved me.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sonny, I'm really sorry for hurting you in the past but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with no one else but you. so will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes, I really missed you Chad."

"I missed you too."

I then gave her a hug and then just like our first kiss we pulled back and our lips met in pure bliss. There is no way that I'm messing this up.

**Let me know if you want this to continue as a series and see what happens between Sonny and Chad and what their casts think of this. Let me know in the comments and share this story. That would be great.**


End file.
